


Heather

by RhettLamont



Category: Rhett & Link, The Lost Causes of Bleak Creek - Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettLamont/pseuds/RhettLamont
Summary: AU: Link realizes he has feelings for Rhett, his college roommate and long time best friend. He watches silently as Rhett falls for the perfect girl, Heather. Link has resigned himself to failure before even trying but he doesn’t feel like it’s worth it when Rhett is so clearly straight. Or is he?Inspired by the song “Heather” by Conan Gray.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin & Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 9





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> “𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳,  
> 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵  
> 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶.  
> 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸,  
> 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶.  
> 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦  
> 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘣𝘺.”

Rhett was the rugged manly type, the type to take on the world with bare hands. A Greek God with honey-coloured locks, grappling any task with self-assuredness. Link had always admired Rhett and often tried his best to keep up. They were in their early twenties, young and naïve. Link often wondered if his admiration of Rhett bordered on a crush but he would _always_ tuck those feelings away. If Link were to be honest with himself, he was completely in love, he had been since the day they met.

Link swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He felt giddy but nervous whenever Rhett was around. They had been friends since they were children and were currently sharing an apartment while attending college. Link would never admit these feelings to _anyone_ , he had promised himself that. But a part of him sabotaged every heterosexual relationship he attempted to have because his heart was never in the right place. Link would often make dinner for the two of them, as he typically spent less time in class than Rhett.

Link secretly fantasized about himself as Rhett’s significant other, cooking dinner for him and making sure the house was pristine. And any time his friend praised his meals he got butterflies. Although any compliment from Rhett did that. It was an icy winter day and the bone-chilling wind only made being outside more unbearable. They were walking along the side of the road, heading home from the University. It was one of those rare occasions they were leaving college together.

Neither of them had much money and neither of them could afford a vehicle while paying rent and schooling. Rhett must have noticed him shivering because he felt a warm coat draped over his shoulders. He couldn't help but blush, pulling the new layer over his head. Link smelled Rhett’s aftershave on the sweater and his heart melted. He felt a little warmer having another layer, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Rhett was freezing. Link could feel Rhett’s gaze upon him, his heartbeat was thumping loudly in his ears.

“You know, that sweater looks better on you than it does me.” Rhett chuckled, seemingly indifferent to the words he just spoke. Link could feel how red his face had gotten, flushed with excited embarrassment. He let out a nervous laugh and simply replied, “Thanks, I guess.”

The rest of the walk was filled with idle conversation about studies and professors they shared, inside jokes and what they might eat for dinner. They arrived at their apartment, freezing and exhausted, glad to have a warm couch and fresh pyjama pants. Link didn’t want to take Rhett’s sweater off, taking another long smell of it after he slipped it over his head. He stepped under the stream of water, letting out a sigh of relief Rhett couldn’t see him. He didn’t understand why he felt so giddy over a piece of clothing and a compliment.

Why was he a complete mess when it came to Rhett? Tears started to form in his eyes. He knew why. He just hated to admit it to himself. Link loved Rhett and the things he felt tonight only solidified that. The blonde had _never_ shown interest in the same sex before so Link was fairly certain nothing could ever come from these feelings. Link was completely lost in thought as the warm water rushed over him, leaving trails of tears all over his bare skin. Soft sobs escaped his lips and he was careful not to make too much noise.

When the shower was finished he was wary not to look like he had been crying. He splashed some ice cold water over his face to wake his reddened eyes. Link didn’t want to put their relationship in jeopardy, Rhett was far too precious to him. They ended up just making some ramen, the easiest possible thing, and ate it while watching a random movie on TV. Link crawled into bed that night with a knot in his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to knock on Rhett’s bedroom door, to be held by his strong arms, but it was only a fantasy.

Link let out a sigh and drifted off to sleep in hopes all of this could be forgotten. As he began to dream his mind replayed the moment of Rhett wrapping his sweater around his shoulders. The feeling of the blonde’s fingers gently running along his back, the warmth of their hips bumping as he got close. His dream quickly devolved into something sexual. Rhett pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and wet, soft whimpers escaped Link’s lips. The image felt so vivid, he swore he could feel Rhett’s bristly beard against his face as they made out.

The blonde’s lips traced Link’s neck, that was a weak spot for the brunette, and now moans were pouring from his reddened lips. He shivered when Rhett slid his warm tongue up his neck, the cold air hitting the strip it left behind. Link awoke in a cold sweat, he was laying alone in his bed but he half-hoped he wasn’t. How could that have been a dream? It felt so incredibly real. Link sat up in stunned silence, tracing the side of his neck where Rhett had kissed him. A soft huff escaped his lips and he slipped back down into a lying position.

He wished he could have lived within that dream forever. A pang of sadness twisted in his throat and tears dared to fall again. Link took a few deep breaths and attempted to fall back asleep. It took him a few hours of tossing and turning but he finally slipped into slumber once more. When he awoke in the morning his clock read 9:07 AM and he slowly stirred through his entangled quilt. He let out a silent yawn and stretched out his lithe frame. Link made his way out of his bedroom, nothing on but a pair of pyjama pants and began getting ready for the day.

He didn’t have any classes today but he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus with Rhett around. He needed to finish a lab he was writing. But as he was making breakfast Rhett came out of his room. Link stole a glance in his direction, drinking in the sight of his toned chest and abdomen. Rhett offered him a soft greeting, “Good morning.”

Link reciprocated, trying his best to sound like his normal, chipper self, “G'Morning!”

Rhett sauntered over to Link’s side, peeking into the pan he was making breakfast in. He knew _exactly_ what his friend wanted and rolled his eyes. He looked at Rhett with an amused smile and a mock annoyed tone as he spoke, “Yes, I made enough for you too.”

They sat on the couch and ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Link flicked through Netflix shows, deciding on a romantic comedy for background noise. As his brain settled, the feelings from last night’s sex dream began to creep up. He swallowed nervously, it was like he could still feel Rhett’s breath against his neck. Link’s body trembled as a chill jolted up his spine. He tried to ground himself in reality, focusing on the movie but he couldn’t help but notice how incredibly close Rhett’s body was to his.

“Are you cold?”

Link swallowed nervously, Rhett’s voice sounded so soft. He turned to look at his friend, it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. The blonde was so close and Link knew this was dangerous. His heartbeat was so loud, he was certain Rhett could hear it thumping. Link nodded, he couldn’t form words with Rhett’s lips so close. Rhett’s warm hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into the feeling for a moment. The blonde had never been so physically affectionate before and Link couldn’t help but wonder if he were dreaming still.

Link half expected Rhett to kiss him and felt a jolt of disappointment when his friend moved away. His friend passed Link the extra quilt that was hanging on the couch. The brunette wrapped the cover around himself. Link wondered if Rhett felt the electricity in that moment too. He finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the dishwasher before slipping back into his bedroom. Link _needed_ to get out of the house, his body felt like he was on fire from Rhett’s tender touch. He swiftly got dressed, fixed his hair and threw a few layers of deodorant on.

Link stopped in the bathroom to double check his appearance when he felt his foot kick something soft. There it was, Rhett’s sweater from last night. Link swallowed the lump in his throat and plucked it up off the floor. He debated on asking Rhett if he could wear it again today but decided against it. What was wrong with him? Why was he so flustered over a sweater? He felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. Link shook the thoughts from his brain, trying to ignore the heat that crept across his cheeks as he stared at his own reflection.

He cupped the side of his face that Rhett had touched and took a deep breath. Link closed his eyes as he memorized the gentle feeling of his palm. He left the bathroom in a dreamy daze. A goofy grin on his face as he headed for the door.

“Are you heading out? I thought you had the day off.” Rhett’s voice was flat overall but there was a tinge of something he couldn’t quite identify. Link nodded, looking at Rhett with a confused expression. Rhett almost sounded disappointed when he replied, “Oh, alright, see you later.”

Link offered a goodbye and waved as he left the house. He felt uncertain about leaving now, he was letting this silly crush affect their friendship. He hesitated at the front step, debating on whether to leave but he decided he had to commit to the plan now. There was a small-town cafe just down the road from their apartments and Link would often escape there to study. He was entirely addicted to their coffee and chocolate chip cookies as well. It didn’t take long until he arrived at the shop, he peered in through the large windows as he approached.

Link was relieved to see that it appeared quiet today. He stepped into the quaint shop and inhaled the familiar aroma of baked goods. Link licked his lips and stepped up to the counter to order his usual. He decided upon a cinnamon coffee cake last minute. When he got his drink and cake, he sat down at a table in the corner, away from everyone. Link was trying with all his might to ignore the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Why was Rhett showing him so much special attention all of a sudden? He sighed and pulled his binder out, stuffed with notes and important papers.

Link stared down at the lab he had started writing up previously, uncertain of what he should write next. He had a total mental block at the moment, all he could think of was Rhett’s lips so close to him this morning. Had he wanted to talk about something earlier? Did Rhett not want him to leave for a reason? Link hated how his brain seemed to overthink everything lately. He had never felt this way with anyone, much less a man. He shifted in the uncomfortable chair, staring at his binder with a somber expression on his face.

He managed to finish the write up in a little over two hours once he regained his focus. Link just wanted it to be done, whether it was a good paper or not. He stretched out his hunched over frame and finished off his now-cold coffee. Link thanked the barista as he placed his dirty mug and plate on the counter. He dreaded what might happen when he got home. What if Rhett wanted to move out? Not that he was seeing anyone or had anywhere in particular he needed to go. Link knew his thoughts were becoming irrational and he let out a heavy sigh as he walked along the side of the road.

He was pleased that he had finished the paper, now he could relax for the night at least. Link stepped through the front door of their apartment. It was 3:00 PM, the house was filled with Rhett’s music, blaring out of his CD player. Link smiled as he listened, meeting Rhett’s gaze as he stepped into the living room. The golden-haired man stood up and turned the volume down on his stereo. “How’s the lab write-up going?”

Link grinned, his voice filled with relief as he explained, “I managed to finish it, so I have a free day now.”

Rhett lit up, a wide smile across his face; that was a rare expression from his best friend, typically he was much more stoic. He had an apprehensive feeling about what Rhett might say, so he fidgeted with his backpack and avoided eye-contact.

“Ok, well I was honestly kind of hoping you might be out? I have a date coming by for dinner. You can meet her if you want but I’d like privacy for us too.”

Those words made Link dizzy, was Rhett serious? He hardly knew how to cook for himself, much less some random woman. Link held back his words, trying to hide the heartbreak he was experiencing. A silent rage boiled in him but he remained with a fraudulent smile on his face. He answered in a plain voice, trying his best to remain as flat as he could without bursting into tears, “Sounds good, I’ll just hang out in my room.”

Link knew this night would probably feel like an eternity but he wanted so badly to be happy for Rhett. It was inevitable that the tall, handsome man would meet someone but he couldn’t bear to watch this situation unfold. He slipped into the washroom, trying his hardest to contain the sadness that dared to well up. How was he supposed to keep a calm façade when introducing himself? Link took a few deep breaths to center his emotions. It was hard not to think of Rhett as _his_ ; they had grown up together and spent so much time together it felt like they were intertwined somehow.

Link returned to the living room and watched as Rhett fussed in the kitchen. He could tell his friend was nervous but he shouldn’t be. If Link had fallen in love with him, he could most certainly have any woman. He was charming and intelligent, funny but not a great chef. Link could tell he was struggling so he made his way over to offer a hand. Rhett looked so relieved that he finally had, he knew Rhett would have been too proud to ask for help. The brunette acted fast, correcting any obvious mistakes and taking a look at the recipe Rhett was following.

“It’s a simple soup, how did you mess this up so bad?” Link teased, stirring the mixture and sticking out his tongue at Rhett’s unamused face. He felt nervous as the blonde peered over his shoulder. Link had always been naturally good at cooking but he felt shaky under the blonde’s gaze. Link stepped back and explained to simmer for the next 40 minutes and it should be ready. Rhett thanked him and took over once more. Link was suspicious that the blonde might still make a mistake so he hung around.

Rhett got dressed up and ready, he looked stunning and it was hard to take his eyes off him. He hadn't seen his friend dressed up very often but he always managed to take his breath away when he did. Link was daydreaming a little, drifting into a fantasy between them. When he heard a knock at the door he nearly jumped out of his skin. Link swallowed nervously and watched as his taller friend opened their apartment door. There she was, his date for the night. She was _stunning_ , elegant and tall, long wavy blonde locks, and an irresistible smile.

Link understood why Rhett was interested. He felt entirely jealous but he knew he had no right to feel that way. She was obviously Rhett’s dream woman, Link could see it on Rhett’s face, and he felt nauseated. Rhett introduced them, “Heather, this is my buddy Link, Link this is Heather.”

Link offered up the best smile he could and waved. He knew if he spoke his voice might break. Link swallowed the lump in his throat and composed himself as they turned back amongst themselves. Link shuffled toward his bedroom door and awkwardly blurted, “Well I’m gonna go study in my room, have a good evening!”

He knew that entire interaction might have come off as blunt or indifferent but he was just trying his hardest not to cry. When he got into his room he let out the breath he had been holding. He couldn't stop them now, the tears started falling like waterfalls. It felt like Link might never stop crying. He had _never_ felt like this over someone but he felt distraught with Rhett being taken away from him. How could he ever compete with that girl? She looked like an angel, gracing Earth with her very existence. Link never believed he was handsome, muchless compelling enough to keep Rhett’s attention.

Link tried to remain as quiet as possible, hoping his sobs wouldn’t be heard. He wrapped his quilt around himself and curled up. Link had a book he’d been reading by the side of his bed, a bookmark neatly tucked between the pages he had left off on. He had nothing better to do now but continue reading. Link hoped the book would distract him from the thought of Rhett never loving him the same way. He silently read for about an hour, stirred back to reality only occasionally when he heard Rhett’s deep voice vibrate through the thin walls. As he read, tears still stained on his cheeks, he slowly slipped into slumber.


End file.
